


the first lost boys

by 20This_too_shall_pass18



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Neverland (Peter Pan), Other, Sassy Peter, lostboys, losties, magic bean, origins story, peter pans shadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20This_too_shall_pass18/pseuds/20This_too_shall_pass18
Summary: This is basically a summary of how I would imagine Pan would obtain his first lost boys. I did try my best to go from the character's perspectives and how they would react to certain things.





	the first lost boys

The harsh glare of the sun scorched the ground turning the dirt into a hot mass of brown. The leaves whispered as the wind whistled past them. Sharing dark untold secrets. Nothing here was as it seemed despite the simplicity of the environment. A few dew drops dropped from the twisted branches of the trees. They hit the floor creating small murky puddles which in turn created false reflections of peace within the environment. All was eerily calm. All was silent. A tall tree stood in the middle of the sparse growth of trees. Sitting on one of the branches was a slim figure that was hidden by the shade and thick green foliage. He was almost camouflaged into the shadows. If it hadn’t been for his head and arms being uncovered from the clothed he wore he would have remained unnoticeable. He tossed a throwing knife into the air and caught it expertly in his hand by the hilt. His gaze wasn’t on the knife. Instead it was on what was happening below him. He shifted slightly in his position as he observed in silent curiosity. His venomous green eyes peered down at two boys who appeared to be arguing over some food that they had acquired from the local bakery. They hadn’t bought it as they had no money. It was quite rare for orphans to even have a shilling in their pocket, let alone food that they had bought.

He chuckled darkly at the two boys as they pushed and shoved each other for the small morsel of bread they had stolen. How unfortunate that they must fight for their survival. I could easily change that the moment I lay my hands on them. He thought to himself as he went into a sitting position. A black flash flew past him before floating in the air next to him. “Nice of you to join me.” He spat when the shadow rested by his side. The creature only stared at him before glancing down at the two boys. “What are you doing? You’re going to kidnap the two children and take them with you? This will only make you soft.” It hissed at its master. The boy rolled his eyes in pure annoyance. Clearly the shadow did not understand his plan. As he gazed down at the boys he immediately thought of how a young boy’s mind began to shape what was right and what was wrong at quite a young age. That was, if they had an adult to teach them these simple guide lines. But orphans on the other hand... they could easily be manipulated. His mind began to whirr as he thought of all the things he could teach these boys to do. When he was done with them, they would be loyal to him and him only. “You fail to look at the bigger picture.” He answered. “A young child’s mind is still forming. It needs someone to influence them. If we take them with us then, they may prove to be useful to us later on.” He said as he decided that now would be an excellent time to make his entrance.

The teen disappeared from the position he was sitting in within the blink of an eye. He reappeared behind the tree as he slowly began to stalk out from his hiding place. He grinned widely as he approached them. The shadow merely stayed and watched as the boy began to approach the two children. As the teen approached, thoughts about the plans he had once he had obtained the two boys began to flow through his mind. This only caused his grin to grow wider than before. Once in clear view he cleared his throat causing the two boys to jump as they thought they were alone. “Hello boys. What might you be doing in these parts of the woods?” He asked in his thick British accent. His eyes scanned the children as they stood there as though they were two der in the headlights of a hunter’s car. He chuckled at their reaction as he found it amusing that they were so afraid of him. “Has the cat got your tongue? Don’t worry, I won’t tell the adults of your location.” He said in a casual tone. The boys glanced between each other in confusion. They had expected this stranger who had magically appeared to drag them back into the village to be exposed. “You won’t tell?” One boy asked as he began to approach the ten cautiously. The brunette only laughed. 

Tell? Why no. I would never dream of doing something so treacherous. Your secret is safe with me. But, I will need something in return.” He said as he leaned against the tree trunk and began to examine his cuff links as though what he would ask next was as simple as performing a household chore. He made it seem as though he was careless as he began to analyse the two boy’s reactions. “What do you want us to do?” The other boy asked. They both appeared to be scruffy and covered in dirt. He assumed that they hadn’t had access to proper food or water in quite some time. This would be quite easy for him to bribe the two boys to come along with him to his domain. He chuckled as his gaze never left the two boys. His mind raced as he thought up possible ways to convince the two boys to come with him. When he found something to convince the boys to come with him he walked over to the two boys before stooping down to their eye level. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders. “I have a feeling you’ll quite like the little task I have set for you.” He said in an unreadable tone. The teen didn’t want to give away his true intentions. 

One of the boys decided to speak up. “How can we know that we can trust you, if we don’t even know your name?” He asked. The teen almost froze when he was asked that question. He had contemplated on using his name from before he had become the person he was now, but that was out of the question. It sounded far too mature. Too grown up. A sudden flashback it him as he remembered his son playing with a straw doll. What had he called it? He thought to himself. It had been only a few decades since he had abandoned his son, yet he had begun to forget about the small details of his past life. One of the boys tapped him on the shoulder, bringing him out of his train of thought. It was at this moment that it occurred to him what he would call himself from now on. “My name is Peter, Peter Pan, but you may call me Pan.” He said as he flashed them a trustworthy grin. Behind the grin his master plan on what he had planned for the two boys. “Pan? As in the cooking tool?” One boy asked with a look of confusion. The other boy snickered slightly as he found his friend’s comment rather amusing. Pan’s gaze turned cold for a moment before transferring into a neutral state. “No. As in the instrument.” He said as he held out a panpipe for the two boys to see. The boys looked rather confused at the object the teen held up as it looked like a few pieces of wood that were attached by some string. If anything, it appeared to be rather flimsy in structure. What they didn’t know was that it was enchanted. After brief observation Pan had noticed that the children appeared to be attracted to the object once it was played through hypnosis. But, it only worked on the children who felt unloved and unwanted. “This instrument,” He continued, “Is magical. When I play it, all your worries and grievances will go away.” The brunette said in a soothing tone as he observed the reaction of the two boys. The boys glanced at each other before looking at the object. “But, you still haven’t told us what you want us to do.” One of the boys said. Pan shot the duo a dark grin. “All I need you to do is dance when you hear the music.” He explained as he placed his lips directly above the instrument and blew gently across the wooden pipes. Almost immediately a soft melodic sound emanated from the instrument casting the two boys into a trance. They both began to dance to the music causing a smirk to form on Pan’s face. He sneakily took a bean that had been hidden in his clothing and chucked it onto the floor. He was pleased that his plan had worked so well. The shadow drifted down from its resting place as it decided to return to its homeland. “You shall regret this. These boys will soften your heart.” It hissed in a cold tone as it watched the boys dance to their new master’s music. Pan simple waved his hand as if to shoo the shadow. Just as quickly as it had started, their conversation ended. The brunette began to lead the boys into the portal that had opened in the place of the bean. No one in the village seemed to notice that the two orphans had gone missing, as they now served Pan.


End file.
